It all started in potions class
by Midnight-Light-15
Summary: It all started in potions class, the lead up to heartbreak. Dramione. My first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started when they were paired together in potions class.  
"Listen Malfoy, I don't know what your game is but stop staring at me I can't concentrate" he had been staring at her since they had finished their potion, early of course they were the two top students in the class and he was really starting to bug her.  
"Please Granger like I would stare at you for any other reason than the fact you have food in your teeth"  
" WHY YOU..."  
Hermione was cut off when Snape interrupted  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger it looks like you Veritaserum is complete, now you must test it. Take a vile and document how long it last and how honest the person is but I do advise to take caution secrets greater then yours have been spilled due to this potion"  
Hermione gulped, her throat was incredibly dry all of a sudden.  
What if Malfoy asks me something really personal or embarrassing?  
Ahh just kill me now Hermione thought. Turing her body towards Malfoy she looked him right in the eye, his was already looking at her and didn't drop her stare.  
"Well..." he final said dropping the intense stare off they seemed to be having, "You or me?

"I think it's fair that we both take it"

"Fine, Gryffindor's" he snorted "You first".

"No way Malfoy that's not fair… how about paper, scissors, rock?"

"What is that?"

"It's a muggle game of chance, where…" she was cut off when Draco said

"Stop, I don't want to play a stupid muggle game, just give me the vile".

Hermione just sighed "What's your name?" she started

"Draco Malfoy"

"What's your hair colour?"

"Blond"

"Are you dating Pansy Parkinson?"

"No" he state as if it was common knowledge.

"Since when? She is all over you all the time what happened?"

"About three months ago but she can't seem to get it through her thick head that I don't like her anymore, I like someone else" His hands quickly covered his mouth, eyes widened in shock of what he had just told her.

"Well, well the Slytherin prince likes someone for months and hasn't shagged them yet" she said sarcastically while he shot a deadly glare at her, "Okay so who is it?"

Draco didn't remove his hands from his mouth shaking his head but the potion was to strong he opened his mouth and "Why would I tell you" Draco sighed in relief, the potion had worn off. Hermione look annoyed she nearly had dirt on the Slytherin prince. While she documented how long it lasted Draco got another vile and handed it to Hermione. She let out a loud sigh and quickly drank it. Better to get it over with she thought.

"What's your name?" Draco started

"Hermione Granger"

"What's your hair colour?"

"Brown"

"How much are you in love with the weasel?"

"I love him as a brother, haven't had a romantic interest in him since second year"

Draco smirked at this information and Hermione stared at him quizzically.

"Like what you see Granger?"

"Very much so actually" OH NO OH NO OH NO she slammed her hands over her face, I did not just say that, oh dam he is smirking again.

"So Granger, you think in sexy?"

She tried to hold back from answering, "Yes" she flushed a bright red all over her face.

'Have you ever had a dream about me Granger" he started to lean closer and brought his lips to her ears, his voice a near a whisper, "Where I was kissing you… doing unspeakable things to you…. making love to you?" Hermione's whole body froze, goose bumps ran up her legs, oh he would never know how true it was. "I..I..I decline to answer" Thank goodness she thought he was still invading her personal space and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Malfoy…" she began but was cut off by Snape "Class Dismissed" he boomed.

She started to pack her books, notes and other belongs, her back towards Malfoy as she wanted to pack up, leave and forget this, whatever it was ever happened. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her waist and she felt lips hovering just above her ear,

"It's you, the answer to your question it's you" his voice a whisper, she quickly turned around to face him and caused their faces to be mere inches apart

"What?" she asked breathless,

"I like an intelligent, smart, annoying, know-it-all bookworm, it's you" then he did something so unexpected… he kissed her with all the passion he could, he wanted to show her he had changed and to his delight she was kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"Hermione was on her way to the library as she was way behind on her homework, well not having started her charms essay until a week before it was due that was her definition of behind. She was so far behind all because of Draco, they had been spending so much time together lately, sneaking off to the room of requirement for dates, going to Hogesmead nearly even chance they got and Hermione would completely forget about school, friends and even homework in these moments it was just the two of them. After their kiss in potions Draco had practically dragged her into an abandon class room after classbr /XXXXXXXXbr /em"Draco?"/embr /emHe had been staring at her for what seemed like an hour and Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable, he look like he was soaking her in and not once looking away from her form. When she finally spoke his eye locked with hers but didn't say anything./embr /em"Draco" she tried again, waiting for a response but nothing, "Look I get it, I really do, you regret kissing me, you want to pretend none of this happened and go back to being … enemies, right?"/embr /emStill nothing with a large sigh Hermione made her way for the door, she would not stand their feeling uncomfortable because of him./embr /em"Stop" said a faint voice, she turned around and saw he was looking at the floor, hands in his pockets, he look so small and a far cry from the confidant, arrogant Draco he usually was./embr /em"What did you say?" She asked not believe what he had said./embr /em"I said stop, look ... I don't regret kissing you and I'm sorry you thought that I did, I just got caught up in the moment and I just can't believe I did it in front of the entire class, I'm sorry Hermione" he meet her eyes and she could see the guilt and embarrassment he was felling she could help what say what she was thinking "I don't regret kissing you" and within moments he had her pressed against the door. His hands were around her waist pulling her hungrily towards her, his lips capturing hers./embr /emBreaking apart moments later trying to catch their breaths, "So what now?" she asked looking into his eye. "I don't know?" he answer honestly, "I do know I don't want to stop kissing you" a cheeky smile playing on his lips, "I want to be with you but I don't know how it will work, maybe we could take it slow". "Which would mean?"/embr /em"I would take you on a date and see how that went, then if that went well we would continue to go on more dates and then…"/embr /em"Would we tell people?" she interjected/embr /em"I think we should see how this date goes first"/embr /em"Okay" she smiled up wrapping her arms around his neck "So when is this date happening?"/embr /em"Tonight, meet me outside of the room of requirement at 10" giving her a quick peek on the lips he slipped out of the door./embr /Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbr /That date had been perfect, they had a romantic dinner, which Draco had cooked and learnt so many new things about each other that Hermione was seeing Draco in a whole new light. Since then their relationship continued to get better and better and Hermione was beginning to fall head over heels for him. She wanted to start telling people but during their first date they had decide that it was best not to tell people, to Hogwarts they would look as if the kiss never happened but Hermione's urge to boast to everyone about how amazing she felt was growing more and more each day. Maybe I will bring it up tonight she /Once found her favourite spot off to the side towards the back of the library, it was far enough away the main entrance so she wasn't distracted easily and it was sort of hidden by larger, tall bookshelves, Hermione took a seat at the table and pulled out her charms textbook determined to all least do half before her date with Draco tonight. He had told her he had planned something special for her, she was so excited she nearly couldn't concentrate. Around 5:45pm Hermione finally look to check the time. She suddenly leapt out of her chair, she had been studying for nearly five hours straight and only had 15 minutes to get the room of requirement for her date. She would have liked time to change and shower as she felt gross from studying for so /br /Once she arrived she stood in front of the brick wall, closing her eyes she though 'I need to see Draco' over and over again. The door magically appeared and she quickly stepped throw it making sure no one saw her. The room was dimly light, with candles light everywhere. In the centre was a table with a red table cloth set out for two people for dinner. There was also a muggle TV and DVD player placed on the back wall with what looked like a very comfortable couch facing it. It was amazing, she couldn't help but smile, this must have been his /"Draco" she called out but no response, "Draco?" with still no response she stepped into the adjoining room which was a bathroom that was always there. She though she could at least freshen up before Draco returned but when she stepped into the room she spotted a dressing hanging in mid-air, she gently grabbed it and put it on. The dress was a medium to dark blue with hints of silver speckles in it, it was quite short and flowey only reaching her mid-thigh but it hugged her top half and showed of her curves. It was beautiful and couldn't wait for Draco to see her in it. She heard the door open and was about to rush out of the bathroom when he heard two /"So this is what you have been doing, trying to impress some girl" Hermione flinched, who was /"No, it's just complicated" Draco replied the mystery /"You just drop everything for her, you continually ditch me and we are meant to be best friends" Then it hit Hermione it was Blaise Zabini. Draco had said he was his best friend and they had known each other since they were born and haven't been apart since. Draco remained silent so Blaise continued, "So who is it the girl I have been ditch for? You better at least be shagging her"br /"Look we decided we would keep it secret"br /"Draco just tell me, otherwise I will keep annoying you until you dobr /Draco sighed he proabably knew that it was true "Hermione Granger" he said /"DID YOU JUST SAY GRANGER" Blaise boomed "Granger, the know-it-all you are dating her, THATS THE GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN DITCHING ME FOR?" Hermiones froze oh no if this is how bad his best friends reacts imagine the rest of the school,br /"This is going to ruin your reputation Draco, what will your family think? You are in so much shit" Blaise started. br /"I know, I know but Blaise it's not like that I swear" Draco sounded panicked and he was. Draco need to find out away, he would have lied at first and said it was someone else but feared Hermione might walk tough the door any second and blow that lie up, he need to save face and fast before the whole school knew and worse his /"Then what's it like Drack?" Blaise asked standing high and mighty and Draco hated that he would not let him act superior to him, he was a Malfoy after /"I made a joke in potion that no girl can resist me and my charm to Goyel and Pansy overhead. She challenged me into proving that I could so I prove it by snogging Granger" he said nonchalantly as if he was recounting facts. "So why are you still seeing her then and why didn't you tell me about it?" he /"Because after class Pansy wasn't convinced she thought I had used a spell to get Herm…Granger to kiss me, so to prove I didn't cheat I need to get Granger into bed, willingly of course and for you not knowing, I can't help that you are so ignorant that you don't see what is happening around you" Draco finish a smirk on his face. br /"You are taking an awful long time to get in her pants maybe you are actually like her, maybe you are falling for her" Blaise /"I DON'T LIKE THAT MUDBLOOD" Draco screamed frustrated at his friend "If you didn't notice I was planning on tonight, so get lost before she gets here" pointing at the door. Blaise went to leave but felt somebody push passed him, it was a frantic /"DAM IT" Draco yelled running after the girl "Wait…. Mione"br /Blaise smiled to himself he had one job that night to break up the couple and he knew Hermione was in the room and exactly what buttons to push on Draco to get him to say those things, he almost felt sorry for his best friend but the quickly removed that feeling it was for the Draco's greater good. /pre 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to say i wrote this part of the story first as it just came to me one day or late at night. I like the heart breaking ****scene, the fight, confrontation it's the best part of the story in my opinion so i hope you guys like it to**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait, I'm sorry please...just stop" he ran after her as quick as he could, he couldn't lose her, not like this "Mione wait please..."  
He stumbled to a stop when she abruptly spun around on her heels.  
"No, you don't get to call me that anymore Malfoy" she spat his last name as if it was venom. "What you did in there you lost the right to call me that, you just wanted to humiliate me" she ranted " you knew this whole time you were playing me, you let me believe it. Gezz I mean come on, if all you wanted to do was to hurt me you could have stuck to the normal methods like calling me mudblood but you took it to a whole new low" Draco cringed at it didn't go unnoticed my Hermione. "What that's all I am to you isn't a filthy mudblood who you tricked in to think you were and actual human who cared about her... Who made her care about you", he saw her eyes fill with tears but she was too proud to let one fall in front of him " I can't believe I ever trusted you" her voice in a hushed tone and he stood there paralyzed he couldn't say anything, he knew she was right. He had screwed everything up because of his big mouth and his stupid pride, now he couldn't take it back. "Mio...Hermione I'm so sorry, i was just angry at Blasie and i just couldn't bear the way he was looking down at me"

"Well if your reputation is more important Malfoy," she said as he started to turned away from him.

"No your not listening" Draco shouted as Hermione froze in her place , Draco tried to calm him self down taking to big breaths.

"Hermione I'm sorry, i just don't think you understand how much i want to be with you" He was now in front of her his hands cupping her checks as he was about to press his lips against her soft ones Hermione registered what was going on, she had been so lost in his voice trying to remind her self why she was angry she almost didn't fell his soft hand on her.

No this can't be happening he cant get away with this, summoning all her courage she raised her hand a SLAP! Draco stumbled back looking at her with an expression of shock, hurt and guilt. Hermione stormed off headed for Gryffindor tower.

"Wait...I love you" he said when he finally spoke but it was too late, no one was around to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione arrived at her dorm she dropped on her bed and let it all out, she cried until she couldn't anymore and once that happened she lay on her bed and thought of what had transpired, how she fell for Malfoy's stupid tricks all the lingering looks, the flirtatious smiles and the kiss, oh the kiss, it had been so genuine, amazingly mind blowing, heart fluttering, butterfly's in the tummy kiss and it was all a lie. Hermione's sadness turned quickly to anger, how dare he use her like this, he was going to pay, mark her words Draco Malfoy will pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was lying in his bed still in shock on how things turned out "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed, he was so so so stupid he thought.  
She will never talk to me again she hates my guts. It's all because of my big mouth and Blaise. No, no this is not happening, I want her. I am Draco Malfoy and I will get her back no matter what, I love her. He quickly jumped out of bed, he had no time to waste he had a bookworm to get back.


End file.
